Fugindo Novamente
by Aline Malfoy
Summary: Continuação da Song "Fugindo das Verdades". A guerra acabou, mas as consequências do passado os impede de ficarem juntos.


bN/A:/b Aqui está a continuação de Fugindo das Verdades. A música é  
Downfall do Matchbox Twenty (huhuhuhuhu). Não reparem se várias songs  
minhas forem com músicas deles, pois AMO Matchbox Twenty até a morte e mais  
um pouco do véu. Podem baixar a música, é bem legal.  
  
bFugindo Novamente/b  
  
Já fazia dois anos que ela estava desaparecida. Dois longos anos sem  
notícias.  
O pior de tudo é que não havia nenhum vestígio, nenhuma pista de onde  
poderia encontra-la.  
  
Ela tinha fugido da guerra entre o bem e o mal que já tinha acabado há um  
ano com a ajuda de Potter, e uma importante participação dele. Draco  
Malfoy.  
  
Draco Malfoy, frio, arrogante, calculista e ex-Comensal da Morte, desistiu  
de tudo o que sempre quis por ela. Desistiu do mau e do poder por ela,  
entregando o esconderijo de Voldemort e dos Comensais para a Ordem da  
Fênix. O fazendo assim, um novo integrante.  
  
Tudo por quem? Por ela, que uma semana antes de Draco mudar de lado, tinha  
desaparecido, ou melhor, fugido para algum lugar desconhecido.  
  
Draco sabia o que ela queria. Queria fugir da guerra, da confusão e tentar  
fugir do amor que ainda sentia por ele.  
  
Mas será que ela tinha consciência de que arrumou uma "guerra" maior?  
  
A família e amigos desesperados, os aurores assustados acreditando que  
Comensais a teriam raptado, e ele desiludido.  
  
Será que ela ao menos imaginava o que estava passando no mundo mágico? Ou  
até mesmo na cabeça e no coração dele?  
  
Ele tinha movido céus e terras para acreditarem nele.  
  
Não foi nada fácil. Muita desconfiança, muitos insultos, e boas doses de  
poção da verdade estavam envolvidos. Somente quando acharam Voldemort,  
exatamente no lugar onde ele dissera, que acreditaram nele.  
  
Antes disso, ele era seguido pra qualquer lugar que fosse, somente pelo  
fato de acharem que ele poderia ir comunicar algo para os Comensais.  
  
Mas ele fez tudo por ela. Mas já havia um ano que a guerra tinha acabado,  
ela já poderia ter voltado para ele. Agora, eles poderiam ser felizes. A  
não ser pelo fato da família Weasley.  
  
Mas onde ela estava?  
  
Ele não fazia a mínima idéia. E o pior, é que ninguém estava fazendo nada,  
como ele fazia, para tentar acha-la. Alguns acreditavam que ela voltaria,  
outros que ela estava morta, e alguns infelizes (os irmãos Weasleys e mais  
alguns), para irrita-lo, dizia que ela já tinha agora uma família, e que  
teria o esquecido.  
  
Ele não queria acreditar nisso, mas tinha um fundamento essa hipótese.  
  
Ele queria tanto saber sobre ela, como ela estava, onde vivia, com quem  
vivia. Ele a queria.  
  
Queria tê-la de novo ao seu lado. Nem que seja reclamando, ou brigando com  
ele. Mas a queria.  
  
Queria saber se ela ainda se lembrava dele, dos momentos que passaram  
juntos.  
  
bI wonder how you sleep  
Eu quero saber como você dorme  
I wonder what you think of me  
Eu quero saber o que você pensa sobre mim  
If I could go back  
Se eu poderia voltar  
Would you have ever been with me?  
Você alguma vez esteve comigo?  
I want you to be uneased  
Eu quero que você seja inquieta  
I want you to remember  
Eu quero que você se lembre/b  
  
Queria poder, agora, estar ao seu lado, dizendo tudo o que se passou nesses  
dois anos.  
  
Queria, principalmente, que ela acreditasse nele. Que mesmo se tornando um  
Comensal, ele a amava mais que tudo. E que foi por ela, que ele desistiu de  
tudo o que havia construído.  
  
bI want you to believe in me  
Eu quero que você acredite em mim  
I want you on my side  
Eu quero você ao meu lado  
Come on  
Venha /b  
  
Ele sempre estava ao lado dela. Mesmo em lados opostos ela estava sempre em  
seus pensamentos e no seu coração. Ele tinha desistido de uma vida.  
  
Rejeitou milhares de mulheres e propostas indecentes, tudo por ela.  
  
Todas eram não somente opções de divertimento, como também uma maneira de  
esquece-la. Mas ele não queria.  
  
E agora, era só o que faltava, ela ter o esquecido pra ficar com outro!  
  
Mas por que ela não voltava? Não voltava para ele? Ela, ao menos, deveria  
ter alguma informação do mundo mágico, e consciência de que tudo tinha  
acabado, e agora eles poderiam ficar juntos.  
  
Muitas vezes, ele acreditava de que ela achava que ele estava morto.  
  
Mas ele realmente estava, tanto por dentro quanto por fora. E somente ela  
poderia salva-lo.  
  
bLay it down  
Deite-se  
I've always been with you  
Eu sempre estive com você  
Here and now  
Aqui e agora  
Give all that's within you  
Dê tudo que está dentro de você  
Be my savior  
Seja minha salvadora  
And I'll be your downfall  
E eu serei sua queda/b  
  
Ele estava fraco e quebrado pela falta dela, por tudo o que tinha feito.  
  
Talvez, ela estaria envergonhada de ter sido covarde e fugido, além de  
encarar a realidade.  
  
Mas talvez ficassem mais, por terem que enfrentar o preconceito mais uma  
vez por estarem apaixonados.  
  
Mas ele não se importava, queria tudo de volta. A vergonha, mas  
principalmente ela.  
  
Tudo o que ela fazia, quando o aborrecia, mas acima de tudo, quando o  
amava. Agora ele estava tão sozinho e perdido, sem forças, e só ela poderia  
ajuda-lo.  
  
bHere we go again  
Aqui nós vamos novamente  
Ashamed of being broken in  
Envergonhados de estar quebrados  
Getting off track  
Saindo do caminho  
I want to get you back again  
Eu quero que você volte novamente  
I want you to trouble me  
Eu quero que você me aborreça  
I wanted you to linger  
Eu queria que você demorasse  
I want you to agree with me  
Eu quero que você concorde comigo  
I want so much so bad  
Eu quero tanto, tão ruim  
Come on  
Venha  
Lay it down  
Deite-se  
I've always been with you  
Eu sempre estive com você  
Here and now  
Aqui e agora  
Give all that's within you  
Dê tudo que está dentro de você  
Be my savior  
Seja minha salvadora  
And I'll be your downfall  
E eu serei sua queda/b  
  
Estava desistindo de tudo, mas agora ele tinha uma nova esperança.  
  
Tinha esquecido completamente da carta que ela tinha mandando entregar a  
ele, antes de sua partida.  
  
Ela não dizia onde poderia estar, exatamente, mas tinha algo que poderia  
ajudar encontra-la.  
  
E ele iria busca-la, pois tinha a certeza de que ela o estaria esperando, e  
desejando que voltasse para ela.  
  
Ele estava sendo egoísta, pensando no quanto decaiu por ela, mas não pensou  
de que ela poderia estar na mesma maneira. Esperando que ele a buscasse,  
ela poderia estar com os mesmo pensamentos que ele. Que ele poderia já ter  
reconstituído uma família, poderia estar preso, ou morto.  
  
Agora, entendia os motivos. Por quê ela não tinha voltado ainda.  
  
Draco Malfoy sorriu pela primeira vez depois de longos anos.  
  
Ela tinha fugido para não sofrer por ama-lo, e agora não queria voltar por  
medo de encontra-lo de uma maneira que não desejava.  
  
Era engraçado, mas ela sempre dizia para ele não fugir dos sentimentos. Mas  
dessa vez, quem fugiu foi ela.  
  
Fugiu dele, dos sentimentos, do amor entre eles. Fugiu das Verdades.  
  
bYeah be my savior  
Sim, seja minha salvadora  
Only love can save us now  
Somente o amor pode nos salvar agora  
Love save me now  
Amor, salve-me agora/b  
  
bN/A:/b Então? O que acharam? Essa ta pior que a Fugindo das Verdades,  
pode dizer. Sinceramente, achei que não ficou grande coisa. Mas espero  
comentários, e-mails, qualquer coisa. Ameaças de Morte, insultos, ofensas,  
palavrões por e-mail ou no baguinho de comentários. Antrax, bombas por  
Sedex por favor!!  
Ah, antes que me esqueça, desculpe pela demora, mas como disse achei que  
não ficou láessas coisas e estava tentando melhorar então agradeço minha  
amiga Vírginia Malfoy (Letícia), por ter me agüentado no meu auge do mau-  
humor, xingando os quatro ventos e falando que sou uma incompetente, e  
principalmente por ela ter sido a única que leu essa song e pelo o  
"incentivo" (entenda-se como petelecos, tapas, e ordens) de melhorar a  
song. Obrigada, Lê. Beijos para todos, Aline Malfoy. 


End file.
